Drops of Jupiter
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: Sequel to Reality of Nightmares. The Doctor, Rose and Jack are captured by someone called The Creator and are now forced to fight their way through past enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Drops of Jupiter  
Chapter One

Rose walked into the flat and shrugged off her jacket, fatigue pulling heavily at her body. Ever since they had come back from that other universe things had been immensely tense and awkward between herself and the Doctor. They were usually okay when Jack was around, but not when they were alone. In order to try and avoid some of those moments, Rose had jumped right back into work. Most nights she was lucky if she was home before midnight and she usually left the flat by six in the morning. She hardly saw the Doctor, or Jack.

"There you are," Jack said walking into the living room. Rose had settled down on the couch, planning on falling asleep there like she had every night since they'd come back. She hadn't intended to, but by the time she got home the Doctor was usually asleep and she didn't want to risk waking him.

"I thought you would be asleep by now, Jack." Rose toed off her heels and pulled her hair up. She was so tired, and she could hear Jack's condescending tone and saw the way he was looking at her. Like a father who was about to have a talking-to with one of his children. She didn't have the strength or mental capacity for this now. "Listen, can you yell at me tomorrow for whatever it is that I did wrong?"

Jack sighed and walked over to sit beside her on the couch. "Rose, I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to know what's wrong with you and the Doctor. Why are you sleeping on the couch every night? Did you two have a fight?"

Rose collapsed back against the couch. She was tired, she was weak, and she didn't want to talk about this. "Not exactly, no." Memories of what had transpired while they had been captured by the Master came flooding back. "You were there in that room when I had pretended to be in love with the Master. You saw the way his heart broke. It was written all over his face. Even afterwards, at the party, he barely looked at him. H hates me for doing that to him."

"Oh, Rose." Jack took her hands into his, making her look at him. "He doesn't hate you. I don't think the Doctor is even capable of thinking about hating you."

Rose wanted to believe that. She truly did, but the evidence was too astounding. "Jack, I'm tired."

"Alright, alright." Jack kissed her head and gave her a reassuring smile. "Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight."

The Doctor was sitting on the queen sized bed he and Rose had once shared. It seemed so big without her tucked against him beneath the sheets. He knew it was his own fault he was sleeping alone at night, and he knew that with every day that passed he was only hurting Rose more. He just couldn't bring himself to face the truth. One day she would regenerate and he wasn't sure how he was going to cope with that.

With a sigh he stood and moved across the room to the dresser to get ready for bed. He had heard Rose come home and knew she was safe. He knew she was working long hours at Torchwood to avoid him, and she had been sleeping on the couch. Probably because she assumed he would already be asleep. But he never was. Until Rose was home safe, there was no way he would be able to sleep.

He was pulling his pajamas out of the dresser when Jack entered the room. He looked extremely upset. "Jack, what's wrong? Is Rose okay?"

"No, she's not." Jack crossed his arms and leant back against the door as he spoke. "She thinks you hate her."

The Doctor sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. He knew that's what she thought. "I know," he admitted weakly.

"Then why the hell don't you do something about it?"

"Because it's a lot more complicated than that." He was getting angry, angry at Jack for prying, even angrier at himself for allowing it to go this far. "I'm not angry at Rose, and I certainly don't hate her."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm terrified!" Jack opened his mouth, closed it, and repeated. "Do you know what it feels like when a Time Lord regenerates?" he looked up at Jack. "When a Time Lord regenerates every cell in our bodies die and we can feel it. It's painful, Jack. I die, and a totally new man walks away." The Doctor's emotions started to get the best of him. "One day, Rose is going to regenerate, and she won't be Rose anymore." He shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I haven't even kissed her properly yet, we haven't made love…if she regenerates before I get the chance to do that…I'll hate myself."

Rose groaned and sat up slowly, stretching her tired, achy muscles. The couch was not the best place to sleep. Her back was stiff and she was pretty sure she could feel a headache coming on. "Rose, are you awake?" Jack called from the kitchen.

"Working on it, yeah." She stood and made her way into the kitchen. "Why, is something wrong?"

Jack handed her a coffee with a smile. "No, not exactly, I just need your help with something."

"Oh?" Rose sipped her coffee and looked at him over the rim of her mug. He was up to something. She could feel it. "And what might that be?"

Jack took the coffee mug from her and took her hand, leading her down the hall to the bedrooms. "It's nothing huge, just a little thing." He stopped between his room and the master bedroom. Rose waited for him to open the door to his room, but he didn't. Instead, he moved too quickly for Rose to catch. He twisted open the door to the master bedroom and pushed Rose inside. The door slammed shut and she heard a lock slide into place.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing?"

"Rose? What's going on?"

Rose turned around to see the Doctor walking out of the bathroom, dripping wet and a sleek black towel wrapped around his waist. "Jack locked us in."

The Doctor started to panic; he rushed over to the dresser for his sonic screwdriver. Rose felt a small jolt of hurt go through her. She knew he wasn't happy with her, but he didn't have to act like being in the same room with her was so painful. The Doctor growled and slammed his fist into the door. "It's dead locked. Jack! Open the door!"

"Not until you two have a nice long talk. This isn't the Doctor and Rose that I know and frankly, I don't like them. So you two work this out and _then_ I'll open the door."

The Doctor huffed and dropped his head, glancing at the floor. Rose sat on the edge of the bed and tried to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to do this, she knew he wasn't happy with her, wasn't that punishment enough?

"I'm sorry." Rose looked over at the Doctor. He was facing her, leaning against the door and staring up at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't deserve this." He looked at her, turning those hazelnut eyes on her. "Rose, I'm not angry at you, and I definitely don't hate you."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean? If it's not that, then what is it?"

The Doctor sighed, his eyes turning sad. "I'm completely terrified."

Rose moved without thinking and crossed the room, taking his hands into her own on instinct. "Why?"

The Doctor slipped his hands from hers and cupped her face. "I don't want you to regenerate and change, at least not until I've kissed you properly." He paused and flashed his eyes over her body. Rose watched them darken. "Or until I've laid you out on our bed and kissed every inch of this beautiful skin." He looked up at her, capturing her eyes. "Not until I've made love to you."

Rose stared up at him with a hot face. Now things made sense. She remembered how she had felt each time he had regenerated. It took time getting use to the new regeneration, not only because he looked different, but he had acted different too. Now she understood. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry, I never thought…Doctor, I'm sorry."

"Shh, you couldn't have known." His own arms encircled her, keeping her body close against his.

They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying being in each other's arms. Then, Rose got one clever idea, and one brilliant one. "Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"The last time you regenerated, you didn't want to change your appearance so you siphoned off the energy you didn't need into a…a…oh what did you call it? Oh! A biometric receptical."

"My hand, yeah. What about it?"

"Why can't we do that again?"

"Rose, neither one of us is in the middle of a regeneration cycle. If we were to cut off our hands, we wouldn't be able to grow a new one."

"No, but you could use a haircut, as could I, and hair has DNA, so wouldn't that work?"

"Rose…that is clever, very, very clever." He pulled back and smiled down at her.

"Thank you."

"Mind you, we'll have to come up with a plan to find a way to stop another meta-crisis clone from growing, but other than that, it is a very good idea."

Rose grinned and looked up at him, a beautifully devious smirk on her lips. "That wasn't my only clever idea you know."

"Oh?" The Doctor quirked an eyebrow looking down at her. "You're just on a roll today aren't you?" He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "What else do you have for me?"

Rose smiled; blushing deeply as she stepped back and grasped the hem of the nightgown she had changed into the night before and pulled it over her head, exposing her body to the Doctor for the first time.

Outside the door, Jack heard a light thud and smirked. Please with the job he'd done, he grabbed his jacket and headed out for a few hours to allow the two love birds some privacy.

The Doctor stared at Rose's body, taking her in. he had dreamed of this, craved it. All the way back into his ninth regeneration he had been dreaming of this. He just stared at her, committing everything to memory, from the gentle slope of her neck down to her full breasts, the smooth flat plane of her belly, the hairless mound at the juncture of her hips, and those long, toned legs. Slowly he swept his eyes back up her body until he was looking into her eyes.

"Doctor?"

He slowly approached her, never taking his eyes away from hers until he was standing directly in front of her. He cupped her chin gently and bent until he could capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Rose moaned softly ass he kissed back, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck as she pressed her body closer against his. This is what he'd been dreaming of. Rose tasted better than anything that had ever passed his lips before. She tasted of cinnamon, courage, and something else that was completely _Rose_.

He let his hands smooth down her arms and then to her hips, pulling her closer. Rose moaned, leaning into his touch. He slowly backed her up until her knees hit the bed. Slowly the Doctor pulled away, looking down at her with hooded eyes. "Lay back," he whispered. The sound of his voice, the pure lust she could hear in it sent chills down her spine as she did as he told her. She watched as the Doctor walked around to the end of the bed, keeping his eyes on her.

Rose stretched her arms above her head and watched as he slowly removed the towel from around his hips. Rose blushed but she didn't look away from his manhood. It was long, thick, and hard. She licked her lips as butterflies grew in her belly.

The Doctor crawled onto the bed and covered her body with his, easing himself between her legs. Rose wrapped her arms around him; her fingers immediately went into his hair, running her nails lightly over his scalp as he started kissing her neck. His lips brushed over her pulse point making her shiver. Rose had dreamed about this for years, back when he'd still been in his ninth regeneration. Rose wasn't exactly sure when she had fallen in love with her Doctor, but as soon as she realized it, there had been no one else.

His hands started a slow decent down her body, brushing lightly over her breasts and down to her hips. Her body arched into his touch. His lips left a trail of hot open-mouth kisses along her collar bone and down the slope of her breast. The Doctor looked up at her through hooded eyes as his tongue darted out to flick one of her hard nipples.

Rose moaned her back arching off the bed. She pulled his head closer, begging silently for more. He didn't disappoint. He latched onto her nipple, drawing it into his mouth and sucked on it with deep, long pulls. Rose moaned, letting her eyes drift shut as pleasure coursed through her body, slowly tightening that coil in her lower belly that would send her over the edge.

"So soft," he whispered against her breast. "How can anyone be this soft?" He pinched her other nipple lightly, drawing his name from her lips. "Oh, Rose. You're driving my mad."

Rose looked at him, her face hot with arousal, her eyes dark with lust for him and her body tingling in all sorts of pleasurable places. "Doctor, I need you." Rose arched her hips, rolling them against his. They both moaned as he wet heat rubbed against his achingly hard member.

"Killing me." He leaned back on his knees and stared down at her as he pulled her legs wide and draped them over his shoulders. "I've dreamed of this, Rose. For years I've dreamed of having you sprawled out naked in a bed that's ours." He slowly lined their bodies up and gently, slowly eased himself inside of her. The Doctor bit his lip, his eyes squeezed shut. Her body eased apart, yielding for him, gripping his aching cock in a hot, wet vice. "Perfection, that's what you are, Rose," he groaned out, fighting against the pleasure that was squeezing his body.

Slowly he started a rhythm, pulling out of her tight heat, easing back in. Rose was utter perfection wrapped around him. He looked down at her, committing everything to memory, like the way he was biting her bottom lip, the way her hair fanned out around the black sheets, the way her breasts swayed with each thrust of his hips, how her dainty little hands gripped the sheets.

Rose was dying, dying and going straight to heaven. There was no other explanation. Her body was on fire; her nerve endings were screaming with pleasure and liquefied heat coursed through her veins. The Doctor's hands held her hips tightly, his hips rocked against hers, pushing her closer and closer to the abyss. She released the sheets, reaching up and wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck, pulling him down to her.

He kissed her as his hips increased speed, driving into her with such force. How had they survived this long without this? It seemed like a sin, one they were going to make up for every chance they got. Rose felt the coil in her belly ready to snap. "Doctor I'm going to…so close!"

He groaned, picking up speed again, his thrusts becoming erratic. "Come for me, Rose. Let me feel it." He shifted his hips slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts and that was all it took to send Rose over the edge, calling out his name as her body tightened around his, pulling his own orgasm from his body. The Doctor stilled as the sensations started to subside.

They both lay back against the sheets, panting and covered in sweat. The Doctor lay back beside Rose and pulled her into him, holding her close. He kissed her head and smoothed a hand up and down her back gently.

This is what his life had been missing. This trust and comfort and love. Now he had that. All thanks to Rose Tyler.

"I love you, Rose Tyler," he whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

Rose cuddled into his side, kissing his chest. "S'alright." She smiled and closed her eyes, a happy sigh on her lips as she fell asleep in his arms.

The Doctor lay there and looked at Rose, watching her as she slept in his arms. "Thank you, Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

**Drops of Jupiter**

**Chapter Two**

"**So, now that you two are all lovey-dovey again, can we get out of here? This domestic life is getting the better of me."**

**Rose looked up at Jack from her breakfast. "What?"**

"**This…it's too domestic. Let's go somewhere."**

**Rose rolled her eyes and looked at the Doctor who was standing behind her. "I could do with a break from work."**

**The Doctor smiled and bent to kiss her. "Your wish is my command."**

"**Hey, what about me?" Jack asked with a pout.**

**The Doctor smirked and looked over at him. "I told you once, buy me a drink first."**

"**And I told you that was too much work." Jack finished his coffee and smirked. "Besides, I think our little Rose beat me to it."**

"**I don't know," Rose drawled. "It might be kind of sexy, watching the two of you."**

"**Now Rose, don't give our captain too many…" The Doctor paused when he noticed the way Jack had frozen and was staring at them. "Too late."**

**Rose laughed as she got up and put their used dishes in the dishwasher. "We can talk about it later. Let's go on an adventure." **

**Twenty minutes later they were on the TARDIS and ready to go. "So, where should we go this time? The Lost Moon of Poosh? The Medusa Cascade? Back to Barcelona?" The Doctor was running around the TARDIS console pressing buttons and pushing levers.**

"**Not Barcelona," Rose said as she fell back into the jump seat. "Why don't we just put in some random coordinates and see where we come out?"**

"**A surprise adventure, I love it!" Jack sat beside her in the jump seat and watched the Doctor work his magic. **

"**Your wish is my command." With a devilish smile and a wink the Doctor sent them flying through time and space. "An unknown planet, unknown time, what could go wrong?"**

**Rose raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "You should know by now that those are cursed words." No sooner had the words left her mouth then they were being thrown around the TARDIS. **

"**The hell is going on?" Jack shouted above the alarm sounds going off. He used the console to pull himself up from the floor. **

**The Doctor grabbed the view screen and pulled it towards him. "I don't know it looks like something has grabbed us." The TARDIS pitched violently, sending them into the support struts. **

"**Can we shake it?" Rose asked, reaching out to press the stabilizer like River had shown her. **

"**I don't think so." The Doctor ran around to the other side of the console. "Whatever it is it's pulling us in." the TARDIS pitched again. He watched as Rose got thrown into a support strut; head first, before she collapsed on the ground. "Rose!" Both he and Jack tried to pull themselves up to go to her, but, with another violent shake of the TARDIS, their worlds went black. **

**Slowly, consciousness came back and Rose held her head as she slowly sat up. "Everyone okay?" she called out. "Doctor?"**

"**A bit bruised, but okay. Jack?"**

"**Alive."**

**Rose pulled herself to her feet and checked the view screen, bringing up the exterior view. "Doctor, you may want to come have a look at this."**

**The Doctor and Jack came to stand on either side of her as they checked out the planet they had landed on. "Where are we?" The Doctor took his glasses out and put them on. "It looks like a spaceship; I don't think we're on a planet at all."**

"**That doesn't make any sense. Doctor, that looks like New New York."**

**The Doctor huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "It can't be though, the coordinates aren't right."**

**Rose glanced at Jack, and then looked at the Doctor. "It is dangerous?"**

"**Probably."**

"**Lots of running?" Jack asked. **

"**Almost definitely."**

"**Then what are we doing standing around here like a bunch of novices for?" Rose questioned walking down to the doors. "Let's go explore."**

**The Doctor chuckled and followed Rose out with jack at his side, watching her affectionately. He always loved this part of their adventures. He loved that moment when she stepped out of the TARDIS and looked at a new unknown place for the first time. There was such wonder in her eyes. But, not this time. When they stepped off the TARDIS and onto the spaceship that had kidnapped them, they were confronted with a sight that Rose and the Doctor knew should have been impossible. **

"**Well, would you look at what we have here? The chav and the hair."**

"**That's not possible. I saw you die!"**

"**All things are possible, blondie."**

**Jack pulled Rose back as she started to advance. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"**

"**Who is this lovely man?"**

"**Cassandra, I swear if you try anything," Rose threatened trying to break free from Jack's grip on her arms. **

"**You'll what?" Cassandra snapped. "Kill me? You've already done that, twice in fact." She smirked and crossed her arms. **

**The Doctor stared at her, blinking. It was Cassandra all right, but she was in Rose's body. Just like she had been on New Earth. This wasn't possible; the Doctor knew that, he just didn't know what was really going on. He slid his hands into his pockets and walked slowly towards Cassandra. "I have to give you credit, this is very good." He looked around and gestured to the room they were in. "Holographic productions, that's why this place looks like New Earth with all of the cars flying about and the noise." He looked back at Cassandra. "What I don't understand, is why you look like Rose with Cassandra inside of her mind." He stopped directly in front of her. "How did you manage that, in a parallel universe no less?"**

**Cassandra smiled, a little moan escaping her lips as she leaned in walked two of her fingers up his chest until she could grasp his tie and pull him down closer to her. "I'm inside of your head, Doctor. I can see everything you're afraid of." She pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes glittering with mischief. "You know, I don't like the way she dresses, never did. It's too…covered for my taste." She slowly started to undo the buttons of the shirt Rose had been wearing that day on New Earth.**

**The Doctor reached out and stopped her hands, his anger growing inside of him to a bubbling rage. "Don't Cassandra."**

**She smirked and tossed her hair back, staring up at him with those eyes that belonged to Rose. "Oh, but Doctor, why not? It's what you want isn't it?" She smirked and looked over at Rose, then looked back at him. "I know how scared you were of losing her back then. You were so terrified that I was going to burn up her mind and kill her." She started to circle him. "I saw the way you looked at her when I possessed the walking doodle too. You had wanted to kiss her. How does it feel, Doctor? To know that you wasted so much time?"**

"**Enough!" Rose broke free from Jack's control and attacked Cassandra, jumping on her and throwing her to the ground. Cassandra screamed and tried to push Rose off of her, but Rose was stronger. She pinned Cassandra and stared down at her. "I couldn't do anything about you last time, you were already dying. But this time, this is different."**

"**Oh, but Rose, that's not the way you do things." Cassandra smirked and looked over at the Doctor. "He wouldn't let you."**

"**Try me," the Doctor growled. "You nearly killed Rose last time, if you think I'm going to let you do that again, you've got another thing coming."**

**Cassandra smirked and gave him a wink. "Catch me if you can."**

**The Doctor, Rose and Jack stared at the space Cassandra had been pinned under Rose. She was gone. "What the ihell/i is going on?" Jack demanded. **

**Rose sighed and took the hand the Doctor offered her and stood up. "That was Cassandra. We met her in the year five billion on Satellite One when we watched the sun expand and destroy the Earth. She had tried to murder all of then. But she had just been a flap of skin with a face."**

**The Doctor checked to make sure Rose was okay as he continued with the explanation from where Rose had left off. "Later, after I regenerated, we went to New Earth, specifically New New York. We met her there in the hospital. The cat-nurse-nuns had been growing flesh to infect with every disease known to mankind so they could heal the humans. Cassandra had been living in the basement and lured Rose down there. She had a psychograft that she used to transfer her mind into Rose's. Once we finally managed to get her out of Rose's body, she transferred into a body that was already dying. We assumed she was dead."**

**Rose shook her head. "Doctor, she iis/i dead. We're in a completely different universe."**

"**And you said yourself Doctor, this room is just a hologram. Maybe someone is projecting an image of Cassandra?"**

**The Doctor rubbed his face and looked around. "Yeah, it's possible; the only thing is why would someone pull us here just to recreate Cassandra? She's not exactly deadly. Well, I say that, I mean she's not as deadly as some of the other things we've had to face."**

"**Okay, creepy clone of me put aside, what are we going to do?"**

**The Doctor looked around and sighed. "We start walking. I have a feeling that until we find out who brought us here and why we're not going to be able to leave."**

"**You mean you can't fly the TARDIS out of this?" Jack asked. **

"**No." The Doctor shook his head. "I could try, but the chances of ripping the universe apart or causing a cataclysmic explosion are extremely high."**

"**Well, then I guess we should start walking." Rose looked up at the Doctor. He slipped his hand into hers and gave Jack a look as they started walking. He had no idea what was going on here, but there was a good chance that it wasn't going to end well. **

**They started walking, but the room didn't seem to end. It was like it just kept going, and going. The Doctor had thought it was just a holographic projection, but now he wasn't so sure. Rose sighed as they reached the city limits. "Doctor, this is pointless."**

"**Rose, it's not that bad."**

"**Oh, Doctor, I'm ashamed of you. Lying to your precious Rose."**

**The trio stopped and looked up at the ceiling, well the sky, as the voice echoed around them. "Who is that?" **

"**They call me the Creator, Doctor. And I want to play a little game, a test you could say."**

"**What? What do you mean a game? What kind of test?" Jack asked. **

"**A test of skill, a test of trust…a test of love. I'm going to present to you a series of challenges. If you manage to come out of each of them alive, then I'll let you go."**

"**That's sick, you know that don't you?"**

"**Oh, Rose, I know. But I have so much faith in you."**

**Cassandra walked out from behind a building and looked at them, her arms crossed over her chest. "I will be your first test."**

**The Doctor looked at her for a moment and then realization hit him. He looked at Rose, back to Cassandra, and then back at Rose and back again. They were wearing the exact same thing. They looked exactly the same. Before the Doctor could put Rose behind him and out of Cassandra's reach, Cassandra moved and jumped on Rose. He tried to keep track of who was who, but it got mixed up in the jumble. **

**One of them threw the other off and they both stood up slowly. They both looked at him, both pleading. "Doctor!" They even spoke the same. **

"**I…I don't know which one is which." The Doctor looked at Jack, hoping he'd been able to keep up with them. Jack shook his head slowly, staring at them. **

"**You've got to be kidding me! Doctor, are you really going to let Cassandra do this? You know it's me."**

"**Oh, that is iexactly/i what Cassandra would say. I'm Rose."**

**The Doctor stared at them with horror. He couldn't tell them apart. "This is your first test, Doctor," the Creator said from wherever he was hiding. "Do you really know your Rose as well as you think you do? Make your choice. If it's wrong, Rose comes to spend some time with me. If you're right, Cassandra's image will burn and you'll move on to your next test."**

**The Doctor stared at the two Roses in front of him, studying each one carefully. The one on the right looked back at him, a confident horror on her face. She looked like she was terrified he was going to make the wrong choice, but she also knew that he would make the right one. She had her arms crossed, the Doctor looked closely. He made his choice. He didn't even need to look at the Rose on the left. **

**He crossed over to the Rose on the left, cupped her face and kissed her. Cassandra burned beside them and cried out as she disappeared. Slowly, the Doctor pulled away from Rose. "You alright?" he asked. **

**Rose smiled and nodded. "I knew you knew."**

"**But, how did you know?" Jack asked. **

**The Doctor smiled and looked at Rose then over at Jack. "Cassandra had her arms crossed, with the right arm over the left. When Rose crosses her arms, her left arm is over the right."**

"**That's how you made your decision? Because her right arm was on top instead of the left?" Jack shook his head. "A bit of a leap of faith there, don't you think?"**

**The Doctor shook his head. "Each person has little things they do, the way they cross their arms, little things they say, little nervous ticks that they do naturally, without realizing that they're doing it. If they were to do something like that differently, like crossing their arms a different way, it feels unnatural and wrong."**

"**Well I'll be damned. That was brilliant."**

**Rose smiled and took the Doctor's hand. "Clever, so very clever."**

"**You should have more faith in me, Rose Tyler."**

"**I have all the faith in the world in you."**

"**Very good, Doctor," the Creator said. "You've passed your first test. You may proceed to the next one."**

"**And If I refuse?" the Doctor asked. **

**Rose screamed beside him, grabbing her head as she fell to her knees. Hot tears streamed from her eyes as she screamed in agony. "Then Miss Tyler will die."**

"**Okay! I'll take your tests! Stop it! Leave her alone!" The Creator released Rose and she fell back against the ground, panting. The Doctor kneeled beside her and pulled her body into his. "I'm sorry, so sorry." He cupped her face and wiped her tears away. **

"**It's okay." She looked up at him and smiled a little. "I'm okay." The Doctor helped her up and slipped his hand into hers. "So, where to now?" The room started to shift. **

"**I think we're about to find out."**


	3. Chapter 3

Drops of Jupiter

Chapter Three

The room shifted again, growing smaller as doors and corridors popped up. The trio recognized it instantly as Satellite Five. "What do you think it is this time?" Rose asked. "Jagrafess or Daleks?"

"Going off the heat radiating from this place, I'd say Jagrafess." The Doctor took Rose's hand as they started walking. They explained what happened the last time they faced the Jagrafess to Jack.

"So all we have to do is switch the air off, right?" Jack walked over to one of the service doors and opened it up expecting to find wiring. All he was met with was a stone wall.

The Doctor clapped him on the shoulder and kept walking. "It's going to be a little harder than that. It is a test after all." They walked inside one of the lifts and with a flick of the sonic screwdriver they were headed up to floor five hundred to face off with their next test. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, leaning down to Rose's ear. He was still worried about whatever the Creator had done to her to make her head scream like that with hot tears streaming from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as the lift came to a stop and they walked out. It looked the same as it had when they faced the Jagrafess the last time. Frost covered everything and a deadly chill started to creep into their bones. Slowly they walked deeper and deeper into the pit, listening, watching, and waiting for the Jagrafess to make an appearance.

They kept their eyes on the ceiling, waiting for the ugly overgrown pimple to make an appearance. But there was nothing, just nothing. "Something about this isn't right," Jack said looking around. "Where is it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know." They walked over behind the computers where the people had been plugged in, just under where the Jagrafess had been hiding away on the ceiling. "This doesn't make any—"

A loud roar broke the sound barrier and they all covered their ears against the onslaught. The Jagrafess came sliding out from behind a large panel of broken metal. They moved around behind the computers and watched as it crawled into the middle of the room screaming and growling at them. "That's more like it." Rose looked up at the Doctor. "Now what do we do? There's no wiring to change the heating around to fry this guy."

The Doctor scratched the back of his head staring at the ugly thing. "I'm not exactly sure."

Jack pulled out the small pistol he always carried and pumped a couple rounds into it. It only screamed and thrashed. Jack looked at the Doctor and shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth a shot."

The Doctor began to pace while keeping an eye on the Jagrafess to make sure that it wasn't drawing any closer. "Oh, come now, Doctor, surely you must have some kind of idea," the Creator taunted from above. He glared up at the ceiling and then stared at the Jagrafess. "Time is ticking, Doctor."

Rose took his hand and stopped his pacing, making him look up at her. "Don't listen to him, now, calm that huge brain of yours and think."

That was what he needed, Rose looking up at him with those eyes and telling him to get the job done. He started thinking, searching his brain and looking for an answer. Then it dawned on him. "The Jagrafess hates heat right?" The Doctor walked over to the computers and took out his sonic, starting them up. "Then let's heat this place up." He looked over at Rose and Jack. "Find something to start a fire with."

Rose and Jack quickly got to work and started finding pieces of broken equipment to start a fire with. They made a huge pile and Rose looked over at the Doctor. "Sonic!" He tossed it to her and she turned it to the right setting to start a fire with. She aimed it down at the pile of equipment and set it ablaze.

The Creator chuckled above their heads. "Good try, but that won't be nearly enough heat to stop the Jagrafess."

The ugly beast roared again and started to move, clearing right over the row of computers and the fire, putting it out under its enormous mass. The trio backed up into a wall. "Well, it was a good plan, what do we do now, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"No idea." He shook his head trying to think for something, some way to stop the massive beast. Jack ran towards it, gun blazing. "Jack! No!" He reached out and pulled Jack back. "Are you crazy?" he asked.

Jack sighed. "What other option do we have? There is no way of stopping this thing!"

Rose stepped forward and the Doctor watched as she closed her eyes, reaching out her hand. A golden halo illuminated her whole body. When she opened her eyes again the power of the Time Vortex was swirling through them. He watched as her outstretched hand swept over the Jagrafess turning him into tiny particles of atoms and matter before it disappeared completely. The light disappeared from Rose and she collapsed to the floor.

"Rose!" The Doctor ran over to her, pulling her against his body. "Are you alright?"

Rose held her head and blinked up at him. "Yeah, I'm alright, it still takes a lot out of me to do things like that."

"Very good, Rose, you've managed to pass the second test." The Creator laughed above them. "Let's continue."

"Just how many of these tests are we going to have to pass?" Jack asked.

"Oh, that's for me to know, and you to find out." The room shifted again, changing.


End file.
